


seventeen: oblivio

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I clCrave The Sweet Release Of Death, Love, Real Tags Are For 🅱️ussies, Teasing, They don't even resolve the feelings or reveal its just awkward slightly flirty teasing, the future rests on my generation's shoulders and I am Not Ready if this is my crowning achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: the aftermath of the 'oblivio kiss.'





	seventeen: oblivio

**Author's Note:**

> uwu back at it again with the shit writing

Ladybug pulled away from Chat Noir, confusion filling her eyes. Chat's expression mirrored hers, but with a certain kindling of hope that her features lacked. Her gaze pierced through him with a severity that he didn't understand. 

Then again, he didn't understand a lot of things: why some people couldn't do physics (i.e: his lady), why taffy was so annoying, why Ladybug didn't accept his romantic affections...

She turned away from him abruptly, readying her weapon and facing their enemy. He sighed, searching her body language briefly for any sign of affection before unhooking his baton from his belt and extending it to the length of a quarterstaff.

The akuma didn't last very long.

At the end of the battle, the tired pair was sent on their way to M. Bustier and they had a moment of privacy on the secluded rooftop that had, up until the Lucky Charm, been pitted with dents from the battle and their weapons.

Chat turned to her, his ears flicking as he reached out to touch her hunched shoulder. "M'lady."

Ladybug shook him off in the sort of way that denoted confusion and frustration rather than anger. "No."

He tried again, grabbing her wrist. "I'm gonna ask you one question, and then you can go, okay? Believe me, I'm just as confused as you are about... whatever _that_ was."

She cocked her head, considering. "Fine. But make it quick, alley cat." That stung. "I have to get back to my civilian life."

Right. He forgot about that. The class must have noticed his absence right now. "Fair enough."

He paused, considering how he should phrase his question. "What was that kiss?"

She snapped her fingers anxiously. "Uh... To be honest, I don't really know. I don't remember anything after being hit with that akuma-blast-thingy except that."

Despite the serious air of their conversation, he couldn't help but crack a grin. "Maybe it was aliens? Or-" He frowned at her disbelieving face. "Or we lost all our memories and ended up falling in love with each other." He smirked smugly, his tail flicking with excitement.

"I- why do I even bother, Chat?"

"Hey! Rude!"

"I speak only the truth," she said, affecting a comical, almost-british-but-too-shitty accent. She steepled her fingers mockingly.

He flicked her shoulder teasingly. "Sure. Like you 'spoke the truth's that time you brought Cinnamon Toast Crunch on patrol and refused to give me any, citing 'rabies' as your main excuse- I mean, reason."

"You have such a weird memory, chaton." The nickname felt foreign on her tongue after their sort-of-kiss.

"What can I say, it's selective."


End file.
